Well Kept Secrets
by Dark-Dreams-69
Summary: Hana has invited Tohru to her house for a sleepover, but what will Tohru find out about Hana that surprises her? (HanaxTohru)


Darkdreams: This is for **HanaTohruShipperMorgan**, who requested a HanaTohru pairing, and I'm so very sorry it too me so long to get this up! Not much else to say, so enjoy!

---

Tohru sat on the grass outside during lunch. A goofy smile was plastered on her face and she took a large bite out of her sandwich. Kyo was actually at a track meet. He had found something that interested him, and hopefully kept him out of trouble. Yuki was currently at a student council meeting and couldn't make it for lunch. Tohru didn't mind. She was just happy that they were happy. She took another bite from her sandwich and lay down on the grass, staring up at the beautiful blue sky. A shadow fell over her face, making her look over in confusion.

"Hana, oh hello!" Tohru sat up quickly, organizing her stuff that was scattered around her do that Hana could sit.

"Sorry I was late, I felt some strange waves coming from the staff room and had to go investigate."

"Oh, and what did you find," Tohru asked, curious.

"Lets just say I'll be getting very good marks in both Science and English this year." Hana looked out towards the horizon and let a small smile grace her lips. Then she turned to Tohru, who was completely confused and had no idea what Hana was talking about. Finally it hit her.

"Oh—oooooh!" Tohru smacked her head playfully. "I get it now! Mr. Kanzaki and Miss. Jenika were---" She paused and Hana stared at her, "marking your tests and showed you your marks!"

Hana sweat dropped. In fact, they had been making out on the staff couch beside the coffee machine, and Hana had gotten several good pictures before she told them of her presence, but Tohru would never think such vulgar things.

"Yes, Tohru, you're absolutely right." No need to tell her otherwise.

"Hana," Tohru squealed, "I knew you could do it!"

Tohru wrapped her arms around Hana's slender frame in an exuberant hug. Shocked, Hana didn't move a muscle, only stared wide eyed at Tohru's soft brown hair and then, when Tohru moved away, into her blue eyes. But Tohru took no notice of the scrutiny of which she was under and continued on about how proud she was. Hana nodded and pretended to listen, but underneath it all she wasn't really listening, just watching. She heard the melody of Tohru's voice, but not the words that she said. And every so often she would automatically respond with a 'yes' or 'uh huh.'

"So Hana, where's Uo?" Tohru asked.

"Uh huh…" Hana murmured.

"Ummm…Hana?" Tohru waved a hand in front of her face, and Hana snapped back to the real world. "That's not what I asked…"

"I'm sorry Tohru, what did you say?"

"I asked where Uo was," Tohru said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, Uo went down to watch Kyo-kun at his track meet."

"Really?" Tohru grinned, her eyes sparkling. There was a silence, and Hana remembered something she had been meaning to ask.

"Oh yes, Tohru-chan would you like to come over tonight for a sleepover?" Hana asked.

"A sleepover? Wow Hana, of course I would!" Tohru grinned. "We haven't slept over at each others houses in so long!"

"Yes, I know."

Hana let Tohru babble on about plans for the night and listened, mildly concerned for her secret that she kept in her closet, but…Tohru would never look in there, so she was safe. The bell rung and lunch was over. Tohru and Hana hurried off to class, not wanting to be late.

"Settle down class," commanded the teacher. The class quieted and the day proceeded, dragging by Hana slower then ever. Fridays were always slow to begin with, but a Friday with plans for after school, the classes would drag on for hours in Hana's mind.

To pass the time she began the age-old game she had started in elementary school. Instead of paying attention in class, (it was Mr. Kanzaki's science class anyways,) she would try to pick up on interesting auras and waves around the school and read their minds.

This was hard for Hana to do, since mind reading was exhausting, and she didn't do much more then just surface thoughts, she would only look at who the person liked or disliked. For example, Uo liked Kyo, she was thinking about it right now. Kyo wasn't thinking of it, but Hana was good enough to pick up on it.

Anything more then that was off limits to Hana, it would have been rude to divulge further.

One more rule of her little game though, she would never look into Tohru's mind or heart unless absolutely necessary. And it would never be necessary, so she would never look.

Kyo and Uo began to bore her, same old thing about each other, and how much they both hated the Prince Yuki Fan Club Girls…

/_Too much alike for their own good. But perfect for each other, none the less._/

Her mind wandering further, she found Yuki Sohma, his head propped up by both his hands in a student council meeting, bored to nearly literal tears.

Yuki had always had unique electrical waves about him and a strange aura, and it was interesting to see what he thought of others. He didn't like very many people, which surprised her. She had only ever bothered to check and see what he thought of Tohru. He was protective, friendly and nice, but nothing more.

She searched anyway, looking for signs of a crush. Yuki's eyes darted up as a boy walked into the room with an easy-going grin on his face.

"_I have a message for Sohma-kun_"

The two left the room. Hana watched this, interested, and made her mind wander to outside of the council room where they were standing.

"_Bored in there Yuki-chan?"_

_"Kami-sama, yes. Thanks Manabe."_

_"My pleasure. Soda, Mr. President?" he handed Yuki a can of pop._

_"Thank you. But I need to get back."_

_"Yeah, I know. What're you going to tell them?"_

_Yuki shrugged and said, "I'll think of something."_

Hana stopped, needing to pull herself back into reality or else be forced out of it forever. She needed to ground herself. She focused on the voice of the teacher, and then, when her heart stopped pounding, she stared at the clock instead.

The bell rung and Hana watched Tohru jump out of her seat, her things already packed. Although that was something that Hana would have loved to do, instead she slowly got up and gave anyone who looked at her a dead and empty stare.

"Goodbye, Mr. Kanzaki. Have a nice evening!" Tohru exclaimed happily. Hana merely nodded in the teacher's direction, making him sweat and back away. Hana didn't care.

"Come Tohru. Lets go." Hana took Tohru's arm in hers and led her through the crowded halls of the school, to each of their lockers and then towards Hana's house.

---

Tohru noticed that Hana was unusually quiet during class, dazed off as usual but not as receptive…Tohru had blatantly stared at her all through class and Hana hadn't even noticed. And now she walked brusquely. Still quiet. Tohru felt shunned, and hurt. So she did what she always did, smiled and talked.

Hana seemed to relax, the tension that had furrowed her brow left and she once again looked emotionless, but with a twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"Uo is again with Kyo," she commented.

"I know," said Tohru "isn't it wonderful!"

"I suppose it is."

/_Why do I get the feeling Hana isn't telling me something? But Hana is my best friend, so I'm sure it's nothing. Or maybe it's for my own good. Whatever the reason, I'm sure I shouldn't worry…so why do I worry_/

"Hana, I don't have any clothes or anything for tonight…"

"Don't worry Tohru," said Hana in her soothing voice, "there's still pyjama's from last time you slept over, and my clothes will fit you."

"Ok." Relieved to solve that, Tohru relaxed. The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached Hana's house.

"Hello?" called Hana. Silence greeted her.

"Where's your brother Hana," asked Tohru. She looked around Hana's house and found it to be quite normal and clean, just the same as she had left it.

"Out somewhere I suppose," Hana said, opening the fridge and offering Tohru a snack.

"Hm, ok." Tohru took a bite out of the rice-crispy square. "I'm just going to dump my bag in your room," she said, happily munching. She skipped off, and Hana leaned against her fridge, sighing.

"Whatever gave me the notion that this was a good idea?" she mumbled, rubbing her temples. Tohru slipped back in quietly.

/_Hana looks tired…is she ok? Wow, the light from the windows makes her sort of glow…like an angel. She's so pretty._"

"Hana?" Tohru put a hand on Hana's shoulder, gazing worriedly into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Tohru noticed that Hana turned a bit pinkish, and was confused. "Do you feel alright Hana-chan? You look pink, do you need to lie down, and should I turn down the heat? Oh my goodness, what should I do?"

In despair, Tohru sat on a chair to help collect her thoughts.

"I'm fine," Hana said. Tohru sighed in relief.

"Oh, good." She smiled. Hana couldn't help but smile as well.

"Lets go to my room, I rented a movie for us."

"Really, cool! Ok, lets go!"

Tohru followed Hana to her room, a smile on her face. She sat on Hana's bed as Hana put the movie on, and the two instinctively lay down together to watch it. It was a routine that they had done since they were little, and Tohru thought nothing of it. But she couldn't explain why this time she was so acutely aware of Hana's hands, of every movement that Hana made. Every sigh, every stretch and every breath was something that Tohru took note of. Hana's hand moved down Tohru's stomach some, since they were curled together with Hana's arms encircling Tohru, and a curious feeling happened in Tohru's abdomen. But she shook it off, wondering in surprise what had happened. It was a feeling sort of like the one that happened when she was nervous, but there really was no reason to be nervous now, not with only Hana around…

Tohru tried to pay more attention to the movie. It was hard for her though, still being sensitive to Hana's movements and completely lost about what was happening on the screen.

Torturous hours later the ending credits rolled, and Hana got up very slowly, and if Tohru didn't know better she'd think reluctantly. And once Hana had gotten up Tohru suddenly became cold, shivering and feeling chilly. She sat up, and ignored it.

"Cold, Tohru?" Hana looked over at her with a serene expression on.

"Ah, um, a bit I suppose…"

"Oh, let me go get a blanket for you.' Hana left the room. Leaving Tohru to her thoughts.

/_…_/

Expecting some sort of revolutionary thought? Cure for cancer, the exact number of pie, or even just why she felt so odd about Hana?

But her mind was blank, and she was glad. Hana came back in and tucked the blanket around her, and then sat down beside her. She asked questions about the Sohma's and how it was living with them, and Tohru answered cheerfully, as always. But she felt something, she felt…_different_. And every moment alone with Hana was increasing her impatient-ness and made her fidgety.

"Excuse me," she said after a while. Her and Han were playing a card game, but Tohru just placed her cards face down and left for the bathroom.

/_What is wrong with me?_/ cold water shocked her as she splashed some on her face. Drying her hands and wiping her face, she returned to the bedroom, feeling much better.

The next few hours passed without a problem. Tohru seemingly forgot about her earlier discomfort and Hana acted the same as usual, and nothing was amiss.

One in the morning came and went, and soon the two girls were yawning and falling asleep sitting up.

"I'll go find an extra pillow Tohru," said Hana. Tohru smiled and nodded as Hana left the room. Forcing herself awake, she realized she needed pyjamas.

/_Hana's closet should have some,_/ she thought sleepily. And she flung open the doors, not expecting what she saw.

Her. She saw her. There were pictures of her, from days when Hana had brought a camera to school. And a diary, sitting on the floor. Tohru blinked at it, and picked it up. She looked at the cover and gasped. 'Tohru' was written on the front of it, circled by a heart in red pen.

Tohru held the diary in one hand. She wasn't sure whether to be shocked or feel special. /_Hana…Hana likes me? Me, of all people?_/

She had to think, and the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, closing in on her…

"Tohru?" Hana's voice called. She was near the door!

Tohru threw the diary in, slammed the closet door, and flopped onto the bed.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Found you a pillow. And I brought you pj's."

Tohru took them gratefully and began to change right in front of Hana. Despite what she knew, she still felt very comfortable with Hana. And Hana didn't look at her while she was changing. Rather, she found herself some pyjamas and began to change as well. It was Tohru who couldn't keep her eyes off Hana. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed a tantalizing glimpse of soft skin before Hana pulled on a tank top. Tohru was mesmerized by Hana's curves. And she only snapped out of it when Hana spoke.

"Tohru?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah!" Tohru hopped into bed and Hana lay down beside her. The two began to talk again, about anything that came to mind. Tohru was so close to Hana that her lips could have met the other girls easily, just by moving half a millimetre.

/_I feel…I want to kiss her!_/ Tohru realized in shock. /_And I'm so flattered that she likes me…_/

"Tohru," Hana said, "I need to tell you something…and you can leave after if you like, I'd completely understand, but I---well, I have feelings---" Hana stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"It's ok, Hana-chan." Tohru put her hand over the other girls. "I know. I saw your closet…"

"You did?" Hana looked alarmed, so Tohru continued.

"And I'm flattered. And I think that I…" Tohru stopped and it was silent for a moment. And then, with no words able to express herself, Hana leaned in and kissed Tohru.

Their lips met and parted, and Hana slid her tongue into Tohru's mouth, exploring this new sensation. Tohru felt her hands wander Hana's body and couldn't control them. Nor did she want to.

The two broke apart their passionate kiss, panting for breath, their hands intertwined.

"Hana, I---"

"Hush, sleep now Tohru-chan."

"I love you Hana…" mumbled Tohru on the edge of sleep.

"I love you Tohru." And Hana fell asleep too.

---

::sweatdrops:: Yeah, a really sappy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to do! ::thinks:: well, I could, but that would require an R rating, which is all well and good but I didn't feel like it. :)


End file.
